


Are You Mine as I am Yours?

by SquigglySky



Series: Songs For Us [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, mentions of Cassandra - Freeform, mentions of Varric - Freeform, post Blackwall | Thom Rainier revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan loves Blackwall, even if he isn't truly Blackwall.</p>
<p>She wants him to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Mine as I am Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> cue singing hahaha
> 
> song is As Long as You're Mine by Idina Menzel and Leo Norbert Butz, from the musical Wicked (just saying, if ya'll ever go to London (or live in London) and can afford it, you really, really should go see Wicked, it's sooooo good)
> 
> Basically I have a lot of Blackwall feels

Iyana gazed around, at Cassandra coolly staring into the fire. At Varric, iddly writing something on a parchment resting on top of a book which he balanced on his knee. At Blackwall who stood by the edge of the camp, watching out for anything dangerous. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but she didn’t want to have Varric leering at her and writing cliche stuff about them, nor Cassandra’s ire. Maybe if she wandered off, he’d follow? Yeah, that could work. Hopefully. She straightened, turned without a word to walk off.

“My lady?” Blackwall inquired curiously, turning to her as Iyana walked by.

“Nothing, Blackwall…” she muttered, shaking her head as she wandered off to a clearing in the foods, the moon could make shades in the grass and a few halla grazed. Iyana sighed, sitting down on one rocks. So many disapproved of her and Blackwall, and well, not really for the right reasons. Sure, he’d lied and everyone thought he’d betrayed them all. But really, she just had a different opinion and Blackwall- Rainier, was still a good guy and she still loved him. She always would.

“Mm… oh…” she hummed. “Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you’re with me tonight.” Iyana tilted her head back, looking up at the stars, nearly as familiar as her home country’s. “My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you’re mine. I’ve lost all resistance and crossed some borderline and if it turns out it’s over too fast. I’ll make every last moment last.  As long as you’re mine.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around her. Blackwall startled her from thought.

“Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise, but you’ve got me seeing through different eyes.” She shot up and spun around, seeing Blackwall standing there, looking a little sheepish, but so fond all the same. “Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell and somehow I’m feeling it’s up that I fell,” he sang, stepped closer, hesitating for a moment before he gently placed a palm against her cheek. She smiled, softly, hesitatingly even.

“Every moment as long as you’re mine,” they both sang, to each other. “I’ll wake up my body and make up for lost time.”

“Say there’s no future for us as a pair,” Blackwall sang, smiling when she giggled. She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath and he mirrored her.

“And though I may know, I don’t care. Just for this moment, as long as you’re mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I’ll be here holding you.” She smiled up at him and they leaned in.

“As long as you’re mine,” they finished, a mere inch from each other.

“Always…” she whispered and his smile widened, pulling her in for a kiss. Iyana melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man hummed, pleased.

“Always, my lady,” he murmured back, fondly and she laughed.

Always.


End file.
